Mensonges
by CookiesHime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est finalement revenu à Konoha. Mais avec un petit problème Un mensonge Une électrocution et son chakra est inexistant. Il sera prisonnier sous la garde de Naruto Uzumaki le temps de trouver d'où vient le problème et comment le régler. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! me revoici avec une nouvelle fic qui traîne dans mes dossiers depuis un moment (elle est pas finie ;-;) Je voulais pas la poster maintenant parce qu'elle n'est pas finie mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto alors soyons fous !

* * *

Un rire éclata dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Les oiseaux posés aux alentours s'envolèrent, quoi qu'il ce soit passé dans ce bâtiment, ils ne voulaient pas que ça retombe d'une quelconque manière sur eux.

C'était une journée ensoleillé, le ciel de Konoha était clair, les nuages étaient très très loin, les rires des enfants, et de leurs parents attendris se faisaient entendre dans les rues. Une journée parfaite dans un village... Presque en paix. Si on omettait quelques détails. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée banale, ce n'était pas le festival de la clarinette ou la fête des radis. C'était tout autre chose.

L'Hokage, frappa le bureau du plat de sa main, ordonnant, au jeune homme de cesser ses rires... Déjà qu'elle avait envie de rire, si le blond ne se retenait pas, elle ne pourrait pas le faire non plus. Et ce n'était pas sérieux pour une hokage d'éclater de rire de manière si peu distinguée en public. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas rangée sa bouteille de Sake, même si son « invité » qu'on pourrait plutôt qualifier « d'infiltré » était un déserteur, elle avait une certaine image à tenir. Et rire comme un camionneur ne convenait pas du tout à cette image.

Sakura elle, se tenait devant la porte la mine renfrognée. Elle avait failli y passer ! Mais la situation était, elle devait se l'avouer, assez hilarante.

-Désolée, mais une fois la colère passée, tu vois Sasuke... Je vais reprendre un peu de Sake... J'en aurais besoin pour gérer ça.

Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le blond l'avait traîné de force ici. Son regard crachait toute sa haine, et si il le pouvait, il aurait sorti ses Sharingan hypnotisé tout le monde, et serait parti avec l'Hokage. Pas Sakura, il ne la pensait plus si compétente pour soigner son problème qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris.

Le rire de Naruto se calma. L'Hokage avait prit sa posture sérieuse, les deux coudes sur la table, -dont un dans l'encrier mais on attendra pour la prévenir pour le moment c'est assez marrant aussi- Et les deux mains jointes devant son visage.

-Tu n'as plus la capacité d'utiliser ton chakra, et tu as pensé que tu pouvais venir ici, kidnapper mon élève, juste sous mon nez ! Je te savais arrogant Uchiha, mais pas à ce point.

-J'ai pourtant réussi à m'infiltrer.

Répondit froidement le brun.

-C'est parce que tu n'as plus de chakra à détecter !

Sasuke, eut un court instant un visage honteux, et même si ça n'avait duré qu'une micro seconde, Tsunade était heureuse d'être témoin d'une telle réaction de la part du brun.

-Et tu voudrais qu'on t'accueille ici sans rien dire et qu'on te soigne, pour ensuite te laisser partir ? Moi je pense qu'on pourrais plutôt te garder enfermé ici. Tu es un déserteur Uchiha.

Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut coupé par la voix du blond.

-NON ! Sasuke n'as commis aucun crime !... Techniquement, il n'a livré aucunes informations à Orchimaru n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Acquiesça le brun.

Ils guettaient la réaction du brun... Rien.

-Alors vous voyez ! On peut dire qu'il est parti en mission chez Orochimaru et que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu !

-Alors que j'ai moi-même donnée un ordre de mission pour aller le récupérer ?

Naruto perdit contenance.

-Mais... Tsunade.

-Naruto ! Je ne peux pas garder Sasuke en liberté, si les villageois le voient, ils vont demander justice, et si le conseil l'apprend. Je risque ma place.

-Mais, c'est Sasuke ! On peut pas... Le mettre en prison ! Si il y va j'y vais aussi !

-Naruto !

S'exclama Sakura, choquée, le blond était vraiment prêt à faire un tel sacrifice pour Sasuke ? C'était à cause de sa promesse ?

-C'est exactement ce que le conseil veut... T'enfermer.

Soupira Tsunade, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, Naruto ne laisserais jamais Sasuke aller en prison ou même quitter le village.

-Sale gosse... Tu vas me tuer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Naruto... Maître Hokage. Il y a un moyen de laisser Sasuke réintégrer le village !

Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, il ne voulait pas réintégrer le village.

-Il a tenté de te kidnapper Sakura!

Contra Tsunade, ce brun n'était décidément pas assez bien pour ses deux amis.

-Mais personne est obligé de le savoir !

-Sasuke n'est plus celui qu'il était avant ! Vous n'êtes plus rien pour lui !

Termina Tsunade, elle s'était emportée. Un sentiment de culpabilité la submergeant en posant les yeux sur les visages tristes de ses deux protégés. Elle avait toujours su que le retour de Sasuke, si il se faisait un jour, serait compliqué, que Naruto et Sakura allaient souffrir plus qu'ils ne seraient heureux. La récompense d'avoir le brun entre les murs du village moindre par rapport à leur souffrance de ne pouvoir le côtoyer, de constater que ce ne serait jamais comme avant, qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Et que l'équipe 7 ne se reformerait jamais.

-Je ne laisserais jamais Sasuke dans un cachot !

S'exclama Naruto le regard plein de détermination.

Et le revoilà, ce regard, ce regard qui était capable de la faire déplacer des montagnes, celui qui l'avait fait devenir Hokage. Sakura, elle était capable d'abandonner, mais pas Naruto. Jamais. Elle s'autorisa un dernier regard vers le brun, qui était resté dans son monde pendant toute leur discussion, leur accordant de l'attention uniquement quand on le forçait, il regardait Naruto, et sa barrière de froideur semblait avoir quelque peu fondue parce qu'elle pouvait lire l'étonnement, Sasuke était étonné... Tant par le ton du blond, sa voix devenue rauque, ses dents et ses poings serrés, que par les minimes effluves de chakra de kyubi qui s'échappait par les pores de sa peau.

Sasuke avait vraiment de la chance, il n'était pas assez bien pour Naruto.

Pensait Tsunade, alors qu'elle allait rendre sa sentence, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote et de faible.

-Bien... Puisque tu es si déterminé que ça tu vas le garder, je ne veux rien savoir, c'est ta mission de rang S Garder Sasuke Uchiha dans son quartier.

Elle vit les yeux noirs, et les yeux bleus s'écarquiller.

-Tu croyais que j'allais le garder ici ? Dans un hôpital ? Ou dans ton appartement visité par Iruka et tout les ninja de ta promotion à longueur de journée ? Tu me crois folle Naruto Uzumaki ! Le quartier Uchiha est désert, fermé au public et n'est visité par personne, c'est le meilleur endroit pour cette mission jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un autre.

-Quant à Sakura, c'est elle qui va se charger des recherches. Si une seule personne autre que Kakashi et Yamato que je vais évidemment prévenir est au courant, Sasuke Uchiha finiras ses jours dans un cachot de la prison de Konoha.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait pas ce Yamato.

-Ne faites confiance à personne d'autre que vous-même et Kakashi. Je le mettrais au courant. Sakura tu peux partir.

Reprit Tsunade

-Mais... Maître Tsuna-

-Tu n'as pas des recherches à faire ?

L'interrompit Tsunade d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et quitta le bureau refermant derrière elle.

-Très bien à nous trois.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son siège, savourant le dossier confortable, avant de commencer.

-Naruto, ne fait surtout pas confiance à Sasuke, ne le laisse jamais seul, ce n'est pas parce que son chakra est comme scellé qu'il n'est plus un ninja. Je vais charger Yamato et Kakashi de vous trouver un autre endroit pour la mission, un endroit plus… Confortable. Quant à toi Uchiha, c'est ici que tu auras le meilleur traitement pour un déserteur comme toi, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir Naruto et Sakura comme amis, sinon tu serais en train de pourrir dans un cachot.

Le brun la fixait, une mer de colère dans les yeux.

-Tsunade, qu'est-ce qu'on feras une fois la solution au problème de Sasuke découvert ?

-Je déciderais, de l'utiliser ou non.

Répondit froidement la blonde.

Les dents et les poings du brun se serrèrent, et ceux de Naruto également.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais Naruto ! J'ai un village à faire tourner ! Tu n'es pas le seul ici ! Il existe des lois et Sasuke ne les a pas respectées, il devra en payer le prix tôt ou tard ! Maintenant, vous allez passer par les souterrains, Naruto je te fais confiance, ne le quitte pas des yeux. Dis toi qu'il a été pendant trois ans chez Orochimaru, et qu'il est capable de ruse, pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et se redressa une fois l'objet recherché trouvé.

-Mets-lui ses menottes, je veux qu'il les ait le plus possible aux poignets.

Naruto prit les menottes que Tsunade lui tendait, et déglutit, il n'avait pas forcément envie de menotter Sasuke, mais il était conscient qu'il en était obligé. Alors il referma les menottes autour des poignets fins, s'assurant en fixant le visage pâle si elles étaient trop serrées ou non.

Après quelques mantras, et une main posée sur une place libre de son bureau, une porte secrète s'ouvrit, si l'heure avait été plus légère Naruto se serait extasié sur ce passage secret et aurait supplié la bonde de lui apprendre. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la légèreté.

-Pour ce qui de l'approvisionnement, je m'en occuperais. Sakura vous rejoindras avec un sac de provisions dans quelques heures.

Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de l'Hokage avant que la porte du tunnel ne se referme derrière lui, et Sasuke.

Ce tunnel était censé les amener directement au quartier Uchiha...

Naruto fixait le dos de Sasuke, qu'il poussait devant lui, il se demandait comment le brun accusait le coup. Si il allait bien ou si il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, peut-être le tuerait-il ? Même si toutes les armes du brun avaient étés confisquées, il y avait plusieurs moyens de le tuer. Aussi il avait remarqué les ongles longs bien qu'un peu sales du brun. Il était capable de le tuer avec juste ses ongles non ?

Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenue en apercevant la lumière il n'aimait pas du tout ce silence pesant mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, et tenter d'engager une conversation avec son ami, alors qu'on étais celui qui l'avait menotté ne semblait pas un bon moyen de commencer à communiquer.

-Il nous faut trouver une maison pas trop... En mauvais état.

Tenta-il espérant une réaction de la part de Sasuke.

Naruto observait Sasuke alors qu'ils marchaient doucement dans le quartier Uchiha, tentant de déceler une émotion comme l'angoisse, la peur, la colère. Mais le regard du brun était vide.

D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, tout le monde disait qu'il était hanté, donc malgré toutes les zones interdites de Konoha dans lesquelles il avait pénétré, il n'avait jamais tenté d'entrer ici…

C'était donc là que Sasuke avait grandi… Il tentait de s'imaginer les maisons, moins délabrées et l'endroit beaucoup moins envahi par la nature qui après dix-sept ans avait totalement repris sa place.

Il pouvait sentir une gène, comme si les les événements de cette fameuse nuit étaient restés imprégnés dans l'air. Si ça le dérangeait lui, alors quel effet que ça pouvoir avoir sur Sasuke…

Il reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers le brun, dont le regard restait vide d'émotions…

Tsunade avait peut-être raison, Sasuke n'était plus le même.

-Faut qu'on trouve une zone habitable…

Souffla Naruto alors qu'ils s'enfonçait dans le quartier, les murs menaçaient de s'effondrer, des arbres avaient poussés à l'intérieur de certaines battisses les vitres étaient cassées… Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir rester, ils devaient trouver quelque chose qui pourrait au moins les protéger du froid et de la pluie.

Après un moment, il arrivèrent devant une maison qui avait l'air en bon état. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, en forçant un peu sur la porte. Les pas de Sasuke se faisaient moins grands, plus petits, il se sentait plus lourd alors que des flash se faisaient devant ses yeux, il revoyait ses pas d'enfants le conduire jusqu'à cette porte, il revivait l'ambiance macabre, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient alors qu'il sentait le danger. Exactement comme cette nuit là.

Non.

Non.

NON !

Il ne voulait pas rester ici, surtout pas ici, il était prêt à tout pour ne pas dormir dans cette maison.

Il revoyait avec effroi les corps de ses parents sur le sol de leur chambre, son frère debout... Il pouvait entendre sa voix et sentir l'odeur acre du sang.

-Sasuke !

Il sorti de sa torpeur, ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent deux orbes bleues inquiètes.

-Sasuke, tu vas bien ? Dis-moi ce que tu as !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien mais il fut coupé par la même voix inquiète qui l'avait sorti de son cauchemar.

-Ne me mens pas en disant que tout vas bien. Je saurais que tu mens.

Sasuke ne senti qu'après, les mains du blond serrées autour de ses épaules.

-C'est la maison ou j'ai grandis.

Répondit-il avec difficulté.

La poigne du blond se desserra.

-Oh...

-Arrêtes, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me plaigne.

Naruto hocha la tête, il comprenait. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, que ça faisait souffrir Sasuke.

-Bien...

Il tira Sasuke hors de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on avais enfin trouvés un endroit tranquille !

-Non ! Cet endroit n'est pas tranquille, tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ?!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On va errer ici jusqu'au couché du soleil ?!

S'emporta Sasuke.

Puis une réponse à sa propre question apparu dans sa mémoire.

-Je sais ou est-ce qu'on vas aller.

Naruto leva un regard un interrogateur au brun, avant de commencer à le suivre

Il vit le bâtiment de police se dresser devant lui. Oui, ce bâtiment doit être en meilleur état que les maisons, vu qu'il a été construit de la même manière que le bâtiment de l'hokage !

Naruto poussa la porte, c'était extrêmement poussiéreux, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il revoyait les murs, les bureaux de ces personnes qui avaient étés si gentilles avec lui, il se rappelait de Imuro, qui lui donnait toujours un bonbon. La femme de l'accueil Minami elle lui souriait toujours et il aimait beaucoup cette femme... Tout ces gens... Itachi les avait tous tués.

Il serra les poings, il devait tous les venger, pas seulement lui, pas seulement ses parents mais.. Imuro, Minami, et les enfants de Minami...

-Ce bureau est parfait…

S'exclama Naruto.

Il se senti tiré en arrière par une poigne puissante.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me traîne comme un enfant !

Naruto s'arrêta et tourna le brun face à lui.

-SI ! Si ! Tu en as besoin ! Si je ne te traîne pas comme un enfant tu reste debout là à paniquer et à rentrer dans tes vieux souvenirs !

-Je ne panique pas !

Il serra les dents, alors qu'il sentait la décharge le parcourir de par en par.

Naruto tendit la main vers lui pour l'aider mais Sasuke lui lança un regard noir… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure il était incapable de l'aider...

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même Sasuke.

-Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?!

-Ton ami.

Répondit simplement Naruto, son regard était sans faille. Et Sasuke failli trembler sous les yeux bleus.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi même. Naruto.

Il donna un coup d'épaule pour se soustraire à la poigne du blond. Et se dirigea lui-même vers l'intérieur de la salle sous le regard triste de Naruto.

Sasuke senti la présence de Naruto derrière lui, il l'avait vue, la lueur de tristesse qui avait traversée les yeux bleus. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas de peine... Non il s'en fichait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bien Bonsoir ! Après TANT de temps je poste le chapitre 2 je m'excuse vraiment pour le temps entre les deux chapitres j'ai eu des problèmes de santé, puis de famille et j'ai commencer à travailler et tout et tout mais voici le chapitre 2 de "Mensonges" qui j'espère va vous plaire !

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

GUEST: Ah qui sait ! (Je spoil pas quand je dis que je sais même pas moi-même parce que l'idée de cette fic est partie du premier paragraphe du chapitre 1 et après je suis parti en live et maintenant je me ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang en mode "AH jfékoi") XD c'est vrai que la fic ressemble à un Mpreg mais j'en ai lue que très peu et c'est pas trop mon style de truc :/ Contente que ça t'ai plu, je ferais de mon mieux pour la terminer !

flo: Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des pseudos qu'on connais :3

* * *

« Sasuke senti la présence de Naruto derrière lui, il l'avait vue, la lueur de tristesse qui avait traversée les yeux bleus. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas de peine... Non il s'en fichait. »

-Ah !

Il se recroquevilla, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Même quand il pensait ? C'était une malédiction.

-Sasuke !

La main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule, il se recula et se tourna vers le blond et explosa.

-LAISSES MOI ! TA MISSION N'EST PAS DE ME MATERNER ! TU ES MON GARDIEN DE PRISON ! ARRÊTE DE TE LAISSER AVEUGLER PAR CE QU'ON ÉTAIS AVANT !

La douleur, l'incompréhension de sa situation, l'échec du kidnapping de Sakura, et être de retour dans cet endroit… Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça.

Naruto lui attrapa les deux épaules pour le mettre face à lui. Sasuke, outre sa colère pensa que Naruto avait la mauvaise manie de faire ça et qu'il devrait s'en débarrasser, c'était désagréable.

-Je me suis imposé une autre mission, te garder à Konoha, de ton gré ! Parce que peut importe ce que tu pourras dire, je tiens à toi Sasuke Uchiha !

Sasuke ne pouvait rien répondre, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire électrocuter.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel face au manque de réaction de Sasuke et referma la porte derrière eux, les étaient recouvertes de poussières, et un peu fissurées, les arbres leur apportaient de l'ombre, et cachaient cet endroit aux éventuels regard indiscrets.

-Cette endroit semble parfaitement accueillant !

S'exclama Naruto en observant les horizons, il y avait quelques tables et chaises, placées en rond, c'était sûrement une salle de réunion. À côté d'eux se trouvait une armoire pleines de documents, si trouver un autre endroit prenait du temps ils auraient au moins une occupation…

La lumière du soleil passait entre les branchages leur donnant une faible mais agréable luminosité.

Heureusement parce qu'il ne pensait pas que les ampoules aient tenues tout ce temps.

Peut-être Sakura apporterait des bougies.

Eh bien maintenant il ne manquait plus que trouver quoi faire…

Il tira deux chaises au centre de la pièce une pour lui, et une pour Sasuke. Il s'assirent.

-C'est poussiéreux. Et humide. Mais c'est accueillant !

S'exclama-il.

Aucune réponse de Sasuke.

-Tu t'attendais à un palace ?

Répondit finalement le brun.

-T'as raison…

Souffla-il.

Il resta un moment assit en silence, il tapa d'abord une mélodie du pied, puis chantonna, en observant la pièce…

Sasuke suivait tout ces mouvements du regard, le gênant encore plus. Il décida de parler.

On ne sait jamais peut-être que Sasuke allait lui répondre

-Alors... comment ça à merdé ?

Fit la voix grave de Naruto, dans le silence de la pièce.

-Quoi ?

Répondit Sasuke, étonnant Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-T'as essayé d'améliorer un jutsu et ça s'est mal passé ?

-Je ne compte pas me confier à toi.

Ok.

-Je te demandes juste ça... J'allais pas te demander comment Orochimaru a réussi à te garder trois ans dans son antre sans que tu ne te rende compte que tout ce qu'il veut c'est ton corps. De toutes les façons qui soient.

Sasuke préféra ignorer la remarque du blond.

-Oui, ça s'est mal passé.

Finit-il par répondre.

-Et pourquoi ton maître ne t'as pas aidé ?

-Il n'est pas médecin.

-Donc Orochimaru est impuissant face à ton problème.

-Dit ce que tu as envie de dire.

Soupira Sasuke.

-Juste que l'homme pour qui tu as quitté Konoha pour plus de puissance n'est pas assez puissant pour régler ton problème et donc tu as du revenir à Konoha pour trouver quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour te soigner... C'est tout.

Le brun ramena sa tête en arrière.

-Ah oui, aussi, si j'avais été aveuglé par ce qu'on étais avant je t'aurais retiré, ces menottes.

Termina Naruto, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-C'est stupide, je ne compte pas fuir j'ai besoin de vous.

-Tu compte te servir de nous et ensuite repartir ?

-J'ai dis que je ne comptais pas me confier à toi.

-Bien...

Souffla Naruto.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, qui auraient du êtres reposantes. Mais qui furent très pesantes. Et Sasuke aurait été heureux que Naruto le coupe si ça n'avait pas été pour lancer ce sujet de conversation.

-Sakura est encore amoureuse de toi.

-Tu peux pas me parler, de je ne sais pas moi. Le prix des ramens qui aurait augmenté ? Ou le goût qui aurait changé ?

-Le prix est le même et le goût est resté d'une perfection extraterrestre. Maintenant discutons d'autre chose, Sakura est toujours amoureuse de toi tu sais ?

-C'est son problème. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, et j'ai jamais rien ressenti de ce genre pour elle.

-La pauvre...

-Moi je vous ai trouvés plutôt proches.

Autant continuer sur cette lancée, ça valait mieux que le silence et au moins Naruto ne lui demanderait pas de se confier.

-Ton absence nous a rapprochés.

-Apparemment...

Silence pesant le retour.

-Il faudrait qu'on signale notre position à Tsunade... Sinon on pourrait avoir des problèmes...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas courir au bureau de l'Hokage en me laissant seul ? Ou tu vas te promener dans les rues avec l'ennemi public numéro un ?

-Tu parles beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais pensé !

Sasuke décela le sourire du blond dans sa phrase, et il s'en permit un aussi.

Ils entendirent des pas près d'eux, le chakra de la personne était masqué, Naruto se prépara à attaquer.

La porte de leur cachette s'ouvrit, Naruto porta sa main à sa poche à Kunai.

-C'est Sakura !

S'exclama une voix féminine

-Pourquoi tu as masquée ton chakra ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! T'es folle !

-Parce que quelqu'un aurait pu me suivre imbécile !

S'énerva Sakura.

-Comment tu nous as trouvés d'abord ?!

Répondit Naruto.

-Les menottes de Sasuke sont tracées.

Répondit simplement Sakura.

-Bouah c'est poussiéreux ici... Bon, je vous apporte de quoi vous en sortir !

Sakura posa plusieurs sacs au sol.

-Dis-nous que tu as des ampoules ?! Ou des lampes torches ? Des bougies ?

-J'ai des lampes à pétrole !

-YES !

Naruto serra Sakura dans ses bras.

-... Lâches-moi enfin... Pas devant Sasuke... Enfin je veux dire... Naruto !

Le blond lâcha rapidement son amie.

-Désolé Sakura je suis juste tellement heur-

-Je vous ais apporté, des sacs de couchages, et des provisions, ce serait suspect qu'on me voit partir tout les jours, j'ai quelques instructions de Tsunade aussi, sur ce papier. Kakashi et Yamato passerons dans la soirée.

Naruto ouvrit les sacs au fur et à mesure, Sakura fixa longuement Sasuke, qui tentait de faire comme si il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Bon ! Je vais retourner à mes bouquins, pour trouver de quoi soigner Sasuke.

Finit-elle par dire avant de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, elle en pince encore pour toi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire au juste ?! T'as qu'à en profiter pour sortir avec elle !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai plus douze ans !

S'exclama Naruto sans pour autant se tourner vers le brun, trop occupé à sortir ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs.

Sasuke observa Naruto. Il avait grandi, il était sûrement plus grand que lui... Mais sinon il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Toujours aussi... Passionné par tout et tout le monde, aussi gentil toujours à penser aux autres. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Sakura, il était prêt à abandonner son amour de toujours pour qu'elle soit heureuse ?

Même si il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus douze ans, Sasuke avait du mal à croire que Naruto ait renoncé à Sakura, vu comment il lui criait son amour. Il se souvenait le jour ou il avait été attaché par le blond, il en avait profité pour prendre son apparence et tenter une discussion avec Sakura oui Naruto a toujours eu des plans foireux comme celui-là. Et des idées farfelues comme celle de le ramener à Konoha, ou de le faire rester dans ce cas-là.

« Parce que peut importe ce que tu pourras dire, je tiens à toi Sasuke Uchiha ! »

-Trouvées !

S'exclama le blond, sortant le brun de ses pensées.

Naruto sorti les lampes et les posa sur les tables, il sorti également les sacs de couchages. Et les provisions.

-Tu as faim ?

Demanda le blond.

-Non.

Répondit froidement Sasuke.

Naruto le détailla. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement de lui, étrangement Sasuke se sentait intimidé.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, t'es maigre.

-Recule.

Se contenta de grogner Sasuke. Et Naruto obéit calmement.

-On risque de s'ennuyer un peu…

Souffla le blond.

-Dit celui qui n'a pas les mains attachées.

Répliqua Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise près de Sasuke.

-Mais tu ne comprend pas, j'ai besoin de bouger sinon je vais mourir.

-Tu n'as qu'à retourner au bureau de l'Hokage et lui dire que tu refuse cette mission, après tu pourras gambader comme tu veux dans le village.

Naruto ne répondit rien, fronçant les sourcils.

-Cette mission continuera jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de te laisser réintégrer le village et qu'on te guérisse.

-Et si je te disais que je n'avais pas envie de réintégrer le village.

Naruto attendait l'électrocution, quelque chose qui pourrait lui prouver que Sasuke avait tors, mais rien ne vint, il baissa la tête déçu.

-Mais, c'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être la vérité ! Sasuke, on ne t'as pas manqués ? Un tout petit peu ? Tu n'as jamais repensé à nous ? A ne revoir ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt.

Il n'allait pas répondre.

-Répond-moi.

Ordonna Naruto d'une voix dure.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

- _Parce que tu nous dois bien ça bordel !_ Tu… Tu es _parti_ et tu as… Changé, tu m'as... tu nous as abandonnés ! Je… On a voulu revenir te chercher ! Mais tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu as agis sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! Aux autres ! Tu as agis comme un connard égoïste !

S'énerva Naruto.

-Nous, nous, nous tu ne fais que répéter ce mot ! Mais qui est ce fameux « nous » dont tu me parles ? Je n'ai plus personne, mon clan ma famille est _morte!_ Tu a peut-être réussi à te faire des amis mais moi ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis seul !

S'emporta Sasuke.

-Tu n'est pas seul ! On est là ! Tous !

-Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Qui est ce « on » donne-moi les noms de ses personnes qui se sont sentie délaissées par mon absence !

-Sakura ! Neji, Choji Shikamaru, Kiba… On s'est tous battus pour te retrouver, on a risqués nos vies, et on a presque tous failli y passer !

-Naruto ! Pour eux ce n'était qu'une mission ! Ça ne comptait pas ! Ils me détestent tous ! Et Sakura…

Pour elle il n'avait aucun argument…

-On as failli partir sans ordre de mission ! On tiens à toi !

Sasuke serra les dents. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça, il n'était pas au courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois vengé ? Une fois Itachi supprimé qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Errer comme une âme en peine entre les villages ? Alors que ta tête est mise à prix ?! Tu te feras tuer un jour ou l'autre et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

-Et c'est moi l'égoïste ? Tu veux à tout prix me faire rester ici et c'est _moi_ l'égoïste ?

-Ta place est ici Sas-

-Et comment peux-tu oser prétendre savoir où est ma place ?

-Sasuke...

Sasuke se décrispa, il avait réussi à faire taire Naruto.

-Parce que c'est là que tu es né, c'est là que tu as des amis, des gens qui tiennent à toi. Ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu trouveras ?

-La paix.

-Tu ne seras pas en paix par la vengeance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-PARCE QUE J'EN AI EU ENVIE !

S'époumona Naruto.

-J'ai vécu toute mon enfance détesté par tout le village, quand j'ai appris pour Kyubi, j'ai pensé à chercher un moyen de me venger du village, de les punir pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, pour m'avoir menti. Pour tout... J'ai été énervé pendant longtemps. Même si ça ne se voyait pas. J'étais en colère. Mais je n'étais pas heureux. Tu es heureux Sasuke ?

-Je dois me venger, c'est mon devoir en tant que fils de venger mon père et ma mère, c'est mon devoir en tant que dernier membre vivant du clan Uchiha de tuer la personne qu'il l'a exterminé !

S'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par les deux pans de son kimono et le rapprocha de lui. Son nez frôlait celui du brun.

-Qui te l'as demandé ?

-Je dois le faire !

-POURQUOI ?!

-PARCE QUE J'AURAIS DU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE A CE MOMENT-LA !

Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke

-J'aurais du savoir que mon frère allait faire ça, j'aurais du le deviner, j'aurais du rentrer plus tôt j'aurais du l'arrêter.

-Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu sortais de l'académie. Tu étais trop jeune.

-Je fais exactement ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai fuis, je suis devenu puissant et maintenant je me venge.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce qu'il t'as dis. Parce que tu ne lui dois rien Sasuke, tu n'as pas à lui obéir. A lui tu ne lui dois rien mais à tes parents tu leurs doit quelque chose, tu leurs doit de vivre heureux. Je me répète, Sasuke regarde-moi dans les yeux et répond-moi. Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Naruto enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, le brun laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Naruto. Il senti une pression sur ses poignets puis un bruit métallique retentit et Naruto se recula lentement. Sasuke releva la tête, espérant que Naruto n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait cru qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

-Voilà ! On est mieux comme ça hein ?

Fit Naruto une voix douce.

Sasuke le poussa, Profitant de sa nouvelle liberté.

-Je suis pas un gosse.

-Mais t'avais besoin d'un câlin tout à l'heure ?

-Je n'avais pas besoin d'un-

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, vivement que cette histoire ce termine.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour l'absence il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, et je viens tout juste de reprendre l'envie non pas d'écrire, mais de poster. Mais bref arrêtons de discuter et voici le chapitre 3

* * *

-J'ai faiiiiim !

S'exclama Naruto.

Il se rapprocha du sachet et fouilla un peu.

-On a des Onigiri... Oh mon dieu je crois qu'ils sont fait maison... Merde.

-Quoi ?

-Sakura a fait des Onigiri...

-Et donc ?

-Sakura ne sait pas cuisiner. Tu veux quand même goûter ? J'aimerais te voir cracher ton âme et chercher désespérément de l'eau pour faire passer l'horreur.

-Non merci. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ?

Naruto s'approcha de lui avec les sacs.

-... Elle a voulu sortir le grand jeu pour toi… On peut pas gâcher ça...

Sasuke préféra rester silencieux.

-Je l'imagine bien préparer tout ça en disant « Comme ça Sasuke n'auras pas d'autre choix que de manger ce que j'ai préparer rien que pour lui » !

Sasuke esquissa un petit rire.

-Tu sais quand tu l'épouseras ne la laisse pas entrer dans la cuisine.

-Je ne l'épouserais pas laisses-moi tranquille avec ça.

-Désolé c'est la faim qui me fait délir...er.

-Quoi ?

-Des fruits au sirop, t'en veux ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu es trop généreux. Mange un peu. Tu es maigre comme un clou.

-Je ne suis pas maigre, et je ne suis pas généreux.

-Je vois tes clavicules.

Répondit Naruto.

-C'est parfaitement normal, si tu ne portait pas cette horreur je verrais les tiennes aussi.

-Ne critique pas ma veste elle est magnifique c'est toi qui porte ce kimono... Extrêmement ouvert. C'est risqué pour toi de sortir comme ça.

-Ta veste est la réplique exacte de celle que tu portais il y a trois ans.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Hé Sasuke. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... D'accord ?

Fit il plus sérieusement.

-On a jamais été une équipe... Ah !

Électrocution.

-Hé. On dirais que j'ai raison hein ?

-Je suis impatient que Sakura règle ça...

-Pourquoi ? Tu pourras recommencer à mentir sur tes sentiments ?

-Parce que toi tu ne mens jamais ?

-Jamais.

-Je ne peux pas savoir si tu mens ou pas imbécile.

-Je ne mens pas.

Non, il ne mentait pas, Sasuke pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

-Imbécile.

-Enfoiré.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Bon ! On se les mange ses fruits au sirop ?

-Vas-y...

Soupira Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, il ouvrit la boite avec son kunai et posa la boite sur la table la plus proche.

-Profites-en, parce que c'est ton seul repas.

-Hn. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça. Estomac sur pattes.

-Hé ! J'ai pris des abdos moi ! Toi t'as toujours eu ce corps ! Là !

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-Oui, ce corps-là ! Toutes les filles étaient « Wouah Sasuke Uchiha il est trop beau ! Kya ! » Et après ça partait dans des délires cochons c'était dégueulasse. Pire que les livres de l'ermite pas net je te jure c'était horrible ! Buah !

-J'étais au courant, merci.

-Sérieux ?! Et t'as pas peur de sortir comme ça ? Tu sais petites elle font la théorie et grandes elles passent à la pratique !

-Tu me vois me faire violer par une femme ?

-C'est pas très respectueux pour la gente féminine et t'as pas vu la force de Sakura ! Si elle te plaque contre un mur tu finis sur le mur de l'autre pièce en... Fioush ! Deux secondes !

-Deux secondes ?

-Elle est terrifiante. Pire que la vieille peau d'Hokage. On es pas les seuls à s'être entraînés !

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Après ton départ, je suis parti avec Jiraya. Pour m'entraîner, et elle est restée à Konoha, s'entraîner avec Tsunade. Ils étaient comme nous... Avant. Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru. Au début ils étaient heureux, puis Orochimaru à pété un câble et est parti... Puis, pouf. Bien sûr je ne te compare pas avec Orochimaru. Vous êtes différents. Très différents... Dis Sasuke Tu étais heureux ? Quand on étais tous ensembles ?

-Je sais pas... Ouais.

-C'est bien alors.

Naruto se releva, et parti chercher les sacs de couchages.

-On commence à s'endormir.

-Hn.

Naruto alluma la lampe et s'allongea dans le sien, et Sasuke aussi.

Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui s'était endormi.

Comme un enfant...

Quelle journée remplie. Naruto avait presque réussi à le faire changer d'avis... Il était comme ça, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas le revoir il l'aurait fait douter. Et là...

Naruto était comme ça il pensait aux autres, il voulait aider les autres, qu'ils aillent mieux, qu'ils soient heureux...

Il s'endormit.

C'est un bruit à ses côtés qui le réveilla. C'était sûrement Naruto, vu qu'il étaient seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Grogna t-il.

-Ah désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre, mais tomba sur un dos bronzé. Il tourna vivement la tête de l'autre côté, il sentait ses joues se chauffer et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Oui...

-Mes vêtements sont hyper poussiéreux c'est horrible ! On peut bien trouver un endroit pour les laver non ? Y'a des vestiaires ici, on ira là pour se doucher... Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?

Naruto secoua le brun.

-Oui je t'ai entendu !

-Ooooh c'est bon pas la peine de crier... Viens on va prendre une douche !

Sasuke se leva lentement, il n'était pas du tout du matin.

-T'as de la poussière partout dans les cheveux.

Soupira Naruto.

-Tu vas me l'enlever comme une maman singe ?

-Ça me démange.

Répondit Naruto.

Ils quittèrent prudemment la sallle. Et Sasuke l'accompagna aux vestiaires.

-Wow ! C'est grand ! Tu crois que l'eau circule encore ?

-On va essayer...

Sasuke tourna la valve les tuyaux grincèrent et l'eau commença à couler.

Naruto cria de joie.

-Je me permet de me doucher avant !

-Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi pour ça.

Naruto eut une mine boudeuse.

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais que t'allait t'en plaindre moi. Je suis déçu.

Sasuke soupira, Naruto se croyais à l'époque où ils étaient genin.

-Quoi que on peut prendre une douche ensemble… Après tout je dois te surveiller h24.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel… Et s'approcha de la zone occupée par les casiers. Pour ne pas avoir à voir Naruto en train de se doucher.

-Si tu sors je le saurais !

S'exclama le blond.

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit sur les bancs en bois, heureux qu'ils tiennent encore sous son poids.

Il était heureux que Naruto n'ait pas « insisté » pour qu'ils se douchent ensemble.

Parce qu'il aurait été très gêné.

Il laissa sa tête reposer contre les casiers.

C'était bizarre... Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis un moment, vivant, pensif. Il sentait son cœur battre, le sang couler dans ses veines sa peau tiède. Oui, ça faisait quelques années en fait.

Il entendit le blond grogner, un « Aïe ! » il avait dû se cogner contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Il pouvait bien l'imaginer vu comme il ne faisait attention à rien.

Il pouvait bien l'imaginer sous la douche, l'eau glissant lentement sur son corps bronzé, les mains dans les cheveux blonds humides pour les débarrasser de la poussière il pouvait imaginer ses grandes mains glisser de ses cheveux à son cou, à son torse.

Il se leva rapidement, il sentait ses joues chauffer, ÇA ce n'était pas normal. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait très gêné par les manies que Naruto pouvait avoir de le prendre par les épaules pour le mettre face à lui et bien tout près de son visage. Et c'était sûrement pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses yeux bleus, brillants de toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Ces yeux qui avaient convaincu Tsunade.

C'est vrai qu'il avait eu beaucoup de raisons d'être gêné. Mais c'était de la gêne ! Quand le blond l'avait menacé de lui faire toucher sa peau pour voir son bronzage -réflexion toujours aussi insensée en passant- il avait été gêné. Mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas être à proximité des gens c'était tout.

Orochimaru et Kabuto aussi avaient tendance à se mettre trop proches de lui. Et... Ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose, il n'avait senti que de dégoût pour eux pour leurs mots, leurs sous-entendus, leurs rapprochements. Pour tout ce qui faisaient qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient. C'était définitivement différent de Naruto.

C'était peut-être l'effet secondaire de toutes ces électrocutions. Rien d'autre.

Naruto s'approcha de lui son blouson au bras, laissant son haut en résilles à sa vue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce haut, c'était comme si il aspirait son regard, comme si il n'était un minuscule morceau de fer face à un énorme aimant.

-Ma veste était trop poussiéreuse. J'ai pas voulu la remettre tout juste en sortant de la douche...

Il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête en réponse, alors qu'il se gorgeait la vision du blond, qui l'avait cloué sur place. Lentement il remonta son regard vers le visage du Naruto, il semblait un peu gêné, et ses cheveux étaient aplatis autour de son visage, alourdis par l'eau, qui goûtait lentement.

-La prochaine fois que Sakura vient il faudrait qu'elle apporte des vrais trucs dont on pourrais avoir besoin. Elle à l'air prête à durer toute une vie cette mission.

Se plaignit le blond.

-Ça te dérangerais ?

Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, et il regrettait un peu, voir même beaucoup... À présent et il souhaitait que le blond n'ait rien entendu.

-Oui.

La voix de Naruto n'avait pas été dure, mais il avait senti comme un couteau lui transpercer le cœur, puis l'âme.

-Je veux dire c'est poisseux, et puis c'est pas confortable et puis... J'ai besoin de bouger. Et c'est pas comme ça que je vais devenir hokage ! Tu vas bien ? Sasuke ?

-J'y vais.

Il s'approcha des douches, laissant Naruto seul au niveau des casiers. Il poussa un soupir en se laissant aller contre la porte.

C'était rien, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à poser cette question stupide, et d'où ça le dérangeait. Cet environnement était invivable c'est normal que Naruto avait répondu ça. Et quand bien même c'était parce que... Parce que quoi ? Mon dieu il partait loin, il perdait beaucoup de neurones... C'était dangereux.

-Au fait Sasuke évites de mentir sous la douche ça pourrait être dangereux !

Comme si il pouvait mentir sous la douche...

Il se déshabilla et entra sous le jet d'eau, elle n'était ni chaude, ni froide. Elle devrait sûrement être froide mais les tuyaux doivent être réchauffés par le soleil. Il sorti rapidement de la douche laissa les quelques gouttes d'eau couler lentement le long de son corps.

Il se rhabilla et grimaça d'être encore humide puis sorti à sont tour.

Naruto n'était pas là…

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte des vestiaires qui était fermée.

L'hokage et Naruto lui avaient mentis, c'était un piège. Une équipe d'Anbus devaient l'attendre derrière cette porte…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire confiance a qui que ce soit...

Il trouva Naruto et Sakura en pleine discussion.

-Ah ! Sasuke ! Bonjour !

Il ne répondit pas à la jeune femme. Apparemment elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Même si le regard de Naruto le brûlait.

-Bonjour...

D'accord il avait capitulé.

-Sakura me disait qu'elle avait un nouvel endroit pour nous. C'est plus éloigné de Konoha, dans une forêt on pourrait y être plus à l'aise qu'ici. Et y'a de l'électricité et des meubles !

Précisa Naruto un énorme sourire sur le visage, comme si il annonçait que le père noël existait vraiment.

-Donc on va devoir partir ?

-Oui. Tsunade a aussi informée Kakashi et Yamato, ils s'étaient occupés de préparer l'endroit, avec des sceaux, des jutsu…pour nous protéger des intrusions !

Ajouta Naruto en mettant une feuille qui devait être le texte ou l'Hokage devait expliquer ce que Naruto venait de lui résumer dans sa poche.

La mission commençait donc vraiment...


End file.
